Ghostbusters II Video Game
Ghostbusters II was the title of a video game released for the Nintendo. It is not related to the other versions released. Plot Copied from the Booklet. Once Upon a Time, Five Years Ago... ...Manhattan was overrun with spooks and ghouls. Slime oozed from every nook and cranny of the city. The atmosphere throbbed with paranormal activity. So who did New Yorkers call...? The Ghostbusters! Armed with proton packs, they zapped and toasted every ghost in town. Once again, the Big Apple has proved it's rotten to the core. And this very rottenness could prove to be its undoing. Five years later, the Ghostbusters have discovered a huge river of slime running underneath the city. This time, it's mood slime- feeding off the meanness, rudeness, and general ill-will that permeates the city. This river of slime is flowing directly to the Manhattan Museum of Art, headquarters of Vigo, the Scourge of Carpathia. Trapped inside a portrait, this legendary blood-thirsty tyrant from the 17th century is impatiently waiting for the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve. Then he will emerge, drawing together all the evil potency of slime to unleash a reign of terror upon an unsuspecting world. They're Back... and They're Ready to Believe You So, who ya gonna call this time...? The Ghostbusters! Join them as they run through the city, blasting slime and dodging ghosts; race around the streets in the Ecto-1A; and guide the Statue of Liberty through treacherous, ghost-infested waters into Manhattan. If you succeed, you'll meet Vigo in a slime-slinging battle to the finish! If you fail, Manhattan will drown in a sea of slime, and Vigo will be loose to control the world. Characters and Ghosts Main Heroes *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman Ghosts/obstacles *Pursuing Spider *Bouncing Head *Bouncing Lantern *[[Slimer (Type of Ghost)|Slimer (Type of Ghost)]] *Flying Hand *Hovering Spider *Manhole Slime *White Sheet Ghost *Glowing Green Glob *Ectoplasmic Wall *Flying Gavel *Flying Clock *Flying Bust *Flying Pitcher *Flying Briefcase *[[Slimer (Type of Ghost)#Giant Variant|Giant Slimer (Type of Ghost)]] *Glowing Pink Glob *Jumping Tombstone *Flying Bell *Flying Train Whistle *Flying Stake *Flying Brick *Hovering Lantern *Hovering Bat *Flying Poltergeist *Flying Fish *Flying Shark *Slime Bombing Ghost *Flying Skeleton *Flying Missile *Invisible Ghost *Dive Bomber Skeleton *Flying Sheet *Haunted Thunder Storm Cloud *Flying Vase *Hovering Gargoyle *Hovering Candle *Flying Horse *Flying Sculpture *Vigo Scenes All scenes (aka levels) are named as they are noted in the video game booklet. *Tunnel of Slime (Scene One) *Hitting the Road (Scene Two) *Order in the Court (Scene Three) *Ghosts in the Park (Scene Four) *Subway Slime (Scene Five) *The Statue of Liberty Strikes Back (Scene Six) *Storming the Museum (Scene Seven) Trivia *On page five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, the video game makes a cameo behind Egon Spengler. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #9, on the far right, on the computer screen is a still from the Ghostbusters II Activision video game's Broadway level. External links *FAQ and Walkthrough by Omar Andrew Dia Gallery Start Screen GB2NESIntrosc01.png| GB2NESIntrosc02.png| GB2NESIntrosc03.png| GB2NESIntrosc04.png| GB2NESIntrosc05.png| GB2NESIntrosc06.png| GB2NESIntrosc07.png| GB2NESIntrosc08.png| GB2NESIntrosc09.png| GB2NESIntrosc10.png| GB2NESIntrosc11.png| GB2NESIntrosc12.png| GB2NESIntrosc13.png| Demo Screen GB2NESIntrosc14.png| GB2NESIntrosc15.png| GB2NESIntrosc16.png| GB2NESIntrosc17.png| GB2NESIntrosc18.png| GB2NESIntrosc19.png| GB2NESIntrosc20.png| GB2NESIntrosc21.png| GB2NESIntrosc22.png| GB2NESIntrosc23.png| GB2NESIntrosc24.png| GB2NESIntrosc25.png| GB2NESIntrosc26.png| GB2NESIntrosc27.png| GB2NESIntrosc28.png| Other gb2_nes_back.jpg|Back of the Game Box GB2ActivisionAD.png|Printed advertisement for the game on the NES GB2NESOptions.png| GB2NESIntrosc29.png| GB2NESEndingsc02.png| GB2NESCredits.png|for full sized credits, click here GhostbustersIINewGhostbusters2ArcadeIDW2-1.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 GhostTether2016ECUIDWVol3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #9 Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters II Video Game